


Betty and Jughead are soft GFs part two and sweet pea is in love with cookies

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea Friendship, Betty has a gay uncle named gabe who is sweet heart, Betty likes to bake, F/F, Female Jughead Jones, Fluff and Humor, Nana cooper is a boss, RIP nana cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bc he know she jug will kick his ass if he tries anything, but he’s got fangs tho, idk I just wanted to write gay bughead with Betty Being Everyones friends, sweet Pea is soft for Betty but in a Brotherly way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “I love your nana”“She was a badass”“How So?”“She kicked my dad in the shins so hard that he fell to the ground and started crying when my gay uncle came out and he made a homophobic remark”“I FUCKING LOVE YOUR NANA”





	Betty and Jughead are soft GFs part two and sweet pea is in love with cookies

“I brought homemade cookies?” Betty says uncertainly.

Sweet Pea’s face brights up

”dork” Jughead snorts watching the puppy smile light Sweet Pea’s face, Sweet Pea shoots her a glare in return to which she leveled equally.

”quit being five year olds” Toni rolls her eyes at them, “she started it” Sweet Pea retorted with a mouthful of cookies.

”hi babe” Jughead mummers as betty curls up next Her on the couch.

betty smiles and kisses her cheeks

”aww” fangs cooes 

Jughead flushes and Betty lightly laughs

“These cookies are fucking delicious cooper” sweet peas Voice is muffled by said cookies, Betty giggles at his antics while fangs flicks his nose. “Can’t go wrong with nana coopers cookies”

”I love your nana”

”She was a badass”

”how so?”

”she kicked my dad in the shins so hard that he fell to the ground and started crying when my gay uncle came out and he made a homophobic remark”

”I FUCKING LOVE YOUR NANA”

everyone laughs at sweet peas new love of nana cooper 

”wish I could have met her” Jughead mumbles into the croak of bettys neck.

”She would have loved you, She was very witty and smart like you.” Betty softly replies taking off Jughead’s beanie to play with her hair.

“I wish I could have seen your dad crying on the ground holding his dick while she yells at him” Jughead laughs.

”according to uncle Gabe it was one hell of a sight” Everyone starts laughing as well.

”hm what a badass” sweet pea mumbles starring lovingly at the cookies.

 


End file.
